The Fullmetal Alchemist and his Daughter
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Edward and his daughter one shots. Elizabeth is practically the carbon copy of her father. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fullmetal Alchemist and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: First Time's the Charm..or Something Like That!_

Elizabeth Elric was 100% fascinated with alchemy. She absolutely loved it. Even though she hadn't actually tried it yet. But today she was going to.

Everything was perfectly drawn out. She had only seen her father do it a million times.

"Humankind cannot gain something without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." She recited aloud for the fifteenth time today.

She placed her hands on the neatly drawn circle and concentrated very hard on what she wanted to make.

In a second lightning shot out of the circle and in the middle was a little figurine of a horse.

"Yes! I did it!" She squealed and excitedly picked up the horse.

Her golden orbs stared all around it, scanning at it in awe. She had made that with alchemy! And her father was going to be so proud!

Her father was out on a mission for the army with her Uncle Alfonse and her mother was in the garage building some more automail.

She ran out to the garage where her mother was and pridefully showed the figurine to her mother. "Mommy look! I did it!"

"You built that with your own pieces of metal?" She gleamed with stars in her eyes.

"No mommy! I did it with alchemy!"

"Oh great. We all need another Edward in this house." Winry sighed and touched her daughter's cheek.

"I'm very proud of you honey. And your father will be to." She smiled, kissing the top of the girls head.

Just in time she saw a blonde man walking down the rocky road towards the house.

"I bet that's him.." Winry said and shoved her daughter towards him.

"Go on! Show him!"

The blonde haired little girl ran towards her father and once her father caught sight of her he smiled and kneeled on the ground so she could run into his arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed and he picked her up by the armpits and spun her around.

"How's my little shorty?" He asked her.

"No milk for me yet!" She smiled and Ed scruffed up her head.

"That's my girl."

"Look daddy! Look what I did!" She suddenly remembered what she had wanted to show him and when he did he smiled a big grin.

"You made this with alchemy?" He asked.

"Yes! Aren't you proud?" She gleamed.

"So, so proud!"

Edward took her up into his arms once again and kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna be like your old man, huh?" She opened her golden orbs and saw her Uncle Al standing behind her father.

"Uncle Al!" Elizabeth wriggled out of her father's grip and ran up to her beloved uncle.

"Hi El." He said, and hugged the girl.

"Well, isn't today just eventful." Winry walked to her husband and gave him a kiss. "How was it?"

"Mustang was a jerk, as usual, but overall it was fine."

"Hey Winry!" Al waved to her with one arm, as the other was holding Elizabeth.

"Hello Al."

Edward wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled.

"Looks like we have another alchemist on our hands." Ed proudly grinned and everyone grinned and giggled.

Elizabeth was going to be one hell of an alchemist, Edward knew that one for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fullmetal Alchemist and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine_

Thunder shook through the house as the rain continued its never ending downpour, and with that barometric pressure was on the rise.

Edward bit his tongue and whimpered, the pain was unbearable on the stump that was his leg and the only way to bear the pain was to sleep..but it wasn't easy when that pain felt like knives pushing into you.

Winry had been out on a request for a new piece of automail and it wasn't easy being alone. However Edward wasn't quite alone...

 _ **"EEEK!"**_

Shrieks of little Elizabeth clashed with those of thunder and Edward sat up, rushing around the house to find her.

"El..EL! Where are you?!" Ed shouted, golden eyes searching for matching ones.

More pain seared through Ed's leg and he grunted, bracing his knee.

"EL!"

 _ **"EEEEK!"**_

Cries now rang through the room and Edward tracked down the place that the sound was coming from.

"Elizabeth.." He sighed and peeked under their dining room table, underneath a big brown blanket was the one and only Elizabeth Elric.

 _ **"EEEK!"**_

Thunder shook the house and El jumped into her fathers arms, whimpering and clutching onto his shirt. "Daddy.."

"Shh, I'm right here."

Ed wrapped his arms around the girl and held her, his big arms slightly covering her ears.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray.." Edward sang in attempt to comfort his daughter, normally Winry sang the lullabies but he couldn't do anything to help that now. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you..so please don't take my sunshine away."

"Daddy..?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Your a bad singer..Mommy is better."

" _ **WHAT?! I AM NOT A BAD SINGER! I'M NOT SOME HORRIBLE SINGING PIPSQUEAK WITH NO DECENCY TO DRINK THE TINIEST DROP OF MILK EVEN THOUGH IT TASTES REALLY BAD!**_ "

Elizabeth giggled and hugged her dad. "Your not. I was just being funny! That's all."

"Well I would think so! Besides, Uncle Al is worse."

Elizabeth cracked up and laughed, pounding her tiny fist on Ed's chest.

"Your too funny Daddy!"

Ed chuckled and kissed his daughters forehead, picking her up and taking her towards the door. "Look El, the rain stopped.."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and the biggest smile appeared on her face. "LET'S GO PLAY IN THE PUDDLES!"

Ed smiled and sat her down. "Alright kid, you got yourself a deal! Rule #1 Get your rain boots on. Rule #2 DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS."

"Yes, sir!" El saluted and pulled on her rainboots.

And the two walked into the hills of Resembool, the sunshine and the rain, going to splash in some (probably) very muddy puddles.


End file.
